


The family business

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crazy follows them around, Family Drama, Friendship, Goblins, Hermione is Winchester, Hunters, John Winchester goes hunting At Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus May call Bobby the Muggle Maurader, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Hermione’s mother Helen Wasn’t always a Granger .Her maiden name happened to be Winchester. That’s enough to explain why Hermione’s parents never freaked out and pulled her out of school. They expected Apocalyptic levels of crazy to follow their kid around. It’s a family tradition after all.
Relationships: Crowley/ Sirius Black ( Bromance), Helen Winchester Granger/ John Granger, Hermione Granger /Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/ Lily Evans Potter, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/ Bobby Singer( Bromance)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione’s mother Helen Wasn’t always a Granger .Her maiden name happened to be Winchester. That’s enough to explain why Hermione’s parents never freaked out and pulled her out of school. They expected Apocalyptic levels of crazy to follow their kid around. It’s a family tradition after all.

The only thing about the Winchester Side of the family that mildly disturb the Grangers, Was that Both Helen’s husband and older brother had the first name John.

Helen had had to Threaten to shoot Bobby If he didn’t stop laughing When she brought her boyfriend John Granger to meet her family for the first time.

Hermione’s first bout of accidental magic had made family gathering Awkward for a couple of years, Everyone knew the three-year-old hadn’t made a blood sacrifice , So the family of hunters was rather lost and confused. Until they found out about hoodoo.

The reassurance that Hermione wasn’t a demon or an evil witch still didn’t stop her mother from using Consecrated holy water When she gave her bubble bath until she was 4

The Christmas just After Dean turned seven Still lived on in family legend , As Hermione and Sam both wanted the last croissant The two children had a Telekinetic Tug-of-war For it In the air Over the kitchen table. They ended up ripping The croissant and a half with their powers Each piece ricocheting off the wall and hitting Dean in the head.

Needless to say, Both Johns needed therapy after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione’s introduction to the magical world was a stereotypical Winchester affair . Professor McGonagall Apperated into the middle of her 11 th Birthday party on September the 12th at her Uncle Bobby’s house . The witch had 12 guns Pointed at her before she could say “  
Hogwarts” . The most enthusiastic of them being Dean with his new 357 Magnum, a Christmas present from Hermione’s Mum , his Aunt Helen. 

Uncle John had tackled the Intruder before she could get anywhere near the children. Making the Scottish witch’s wand go flying only to be caught on little Jo Harville, who had become Hermione’s closest female friend since her cousins had declared her cootie infested a few summers back, during Sam’s smiting Glue Gremlins phase. Hermione and Dean couldn't believe his story about tiny trolls living In every bottle of Elmers glue until he took a blow torch to one when they were eight. Dean had Performed an exorcism on every craft illy They saw at a big box store within a 30 mile radius that summer. Random Walmarts in Texas were still finding Miniature devils trap carved into their linoleum nearly 4 years later. It had become an urban myth in Dallas, With teenagers challenging each other across the state to find one of the Elusive Linoleum pentagrams. Dean’s handy work Had gotten a bit of a cult following within the hunter community, with the Elmer’s Gremlin conspiracy, Sam had uncovered. Hermione had bonded with Jo Over the month because cousin had insisted she had to be cootie Quarantined, Uncle Bobby had not been amused to find Hermione and Jo locked in his salt lines panic room, Even if the boys had left them two years worth of food and water. You still didn’t lock your cousin in the panic room with out testing them for infection, Demonic possession, and old god interference first. Yaxley Bobby had made Sam and Dean Pack Rock salt shell for the rest of the weekend while Jo and Hermione got ice cream and Private Latin lessons , With The added bonus of a few choice Ancient Aramaic curses words , that actually made the person they were directed at sprout deer Antlers much to Jo’s amusement when Dean was being a jerk.

But Jo had held onto the carved piece of wood, While The two John , one an Uncle by blood and the other by marriage but both still fathers of Winchester spawn wrestled the Surprisingly strong witch into an arm chair and zipped tied her there. Helen and Bobby Went to retrieve the silver knives and Ritual texts , They weren’t sure at the Species of the Scottish accented woman was quite yet. 

The interrogation plan went out the window about 5 minute in went Jo finally gave Hermione the carved stick the Scottish lady called a wand and Hermione Half jokingly waved it sat, “ Wawamevassa” Or something that sounded very similar to “ Wingardium Leviosa” making Bobby’s Quickly gathered pile of books levitate towards the ceiling.

After that the intruder was much more forthcoming with information, She had been Surprised to find a muggleborn witch amount a family of American Hunters, Apparently the magicals had governments that tracked that sort of thing, This particular piece of information made Bobby, Ellen , John send out an emergency alert to the international Hunter community, that their were non-demonic magicals With government level Operations Scattered across America and Europe , The American Magical Congress has not been happy again being discovered, but Bobby managed to Negotiate a cease fire a few months later, with Helen’s much needed help. But back to the problem at hand , Hermione had been excepted to the UK magic school Hogwarts, Where are they were assured She would be learning transfiguration, potions,and charms without the necessity for human Sacrifice or demonic Intervention, Minerva Had been deeply concerned, that was their first question about their daughter’s/niece’s Education until she notice the engraved silver Exorcism knives, designed for demons and Wendigo a like. The Deputy Headmistress help her tongue about Any familial Criticism of her potential students relations, as they hadn’t Untied her yet. Or every offered her refreshments. 

The Winchester tradition of Armageddon level Shenanigans, Had a new entry after that incident. Hermione was happy to say Professor McGonagall sat for cake after they untied her , Minerva left South Dakota with a few new cuts Courtesy of a silver blade, A new respect for Muggle supernatural hunters, and Bobby Singer’s cellphone number while plans for a date in early October. Dean and John Winchester had teased Bobby Maliciously for that , with Bobby only Shrugging, the Singer had a weaken for old women that reminded him of his high school Librarian.

Ellen and Helen has just poured themselves A double shot of whiskey, not want to think about Bobby’s dating history. 

So with an ice cream cake, a Brief interrogation, and The traditional Winchester arm wrestling contest, Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts with stict instruction that if any one tried to make her sell her to Lucifer she either get one hell of a price or knee then in the balls like Ellen had taught her. 

The whole ordeal was repeated a few months later when Sam got his letter and the headmaster of Ilvermorny found out about Sulfuric acid. The whole thing was rather ridiculous but ended with Dean getting an Apprenticeship with some Dragon tamers In Copenhagen, much to John’s Confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione back for Christmas during her first year, the Atmosphere of the Winchester clan had changed drastically, Uncle Bobby was not the Official Hunter community Ambassador to the Magical Congress of America, the Wizards had a Conniption fit when they found out he could Perform ritual magic With the right ingredients and a Latin Incantation. Bobby Was perpetually consulting with the American Department of mysteries about possible Squib lines being the originals of the most successful Hunters in the country. Hermione’s international port key home. That landed her in the middle of a philosophical debate between some random wizard in official looking robes and uncle John and Bobby. 

The men were shouting about vampires an alternative food sources. The Magical Congress wanted to regulate hunting policies for the Hunter. And Uncle Bobby was having none of it, Uncle John noticed her presence and Gave her a subtle hand signal, That they had been refining since she was old enough to talk. Hermione smiled and Magically launched the granite bust of James Buchanan( the only Hunter to only To ever become president For the sole purpose of eradicating a vampire nest Living under the White House At the time. The poor man had had to pretend to be cheating on his wife with The French ambassador’s daughter just to go hunting at night. They still made a toast in his honor at the roadhouse every time a new Hunter got their first vampire kill. Maderian wine was poured and Every glass raised high in honor of the Devoted Hunter who died From pneumonia tracking a demon in Wheatland , Pennsylvania. Buchanan was More respected as a hunter then a president.)

The bust went flying and stuck the Wizard Directly in the chest right above his MUSCA Auror crest, John Winchester smiled, Before insinuating heavily the ghost of James Buchanan Wasn’t too happy about that plan. You could trust a Politician to be Terrified of A president’s wrath Even if it was a dead one. The Magical Congressman Paled And quickly conceited his position and fled the Scene Not noticing Hermione or or the tell tale sneeze of her mother Helen. Who had joined her in the kitchen To watch the drama unfold , Immensely regretting not making popcorn before. The Winchester family was used to odd Occurrences by then and tryied to Turn them to their advantage whenever possible Even if it was just a little under age magic to scare an annoying politician. 

Hermione laughed And launched herself at her mother Giving her a fierce hug and before her Uncles Repeating the procedure. Hermione began Chattering animatedly about her time at Hogwarts. Before inquiring as to the whereabouts of her favorite cousins. 

Uncle John Had smiled a bit at that as the fire Flickered and Dean came to tumbling out, Looking like a disheveled Biker That was also Somehow a successful 17th century fur trader. Her cousin was covered in dirt Still wearing his signature leather jacket but was also bedecked In some kind of dragon hide body armor his hair A few inches longer than when she had last seen him. Dean Picked himself up with as much dignity as he could manage, before Grinning and saying hello to the family as Uncle Bobby called him a “  
I’d get and so get on The rug , But not before he and John Winchester Hug the boy like he might disappear. John Dragging his son towards the downstairs bathroom while Quietly asking About how he slayed the rogue dragon He had mentioned in his last letter, and whether a the Powdered wolfsbane John had sent him had been any use against the The British Scandinavian werewolf the boy had taken down On his first solo international hunt. John’s eyes had Gleamed with pride as he asked his son to Recount the hunt as he Cleaned the dirt and Brimstone from his clothes, so Bobby. Would let him sit on the couch.  
Dean had laughed And told his father the blend he and Bobby had contacted Had worked beautifully, And nearly saved him from getting his head bitten off more than once. John Winchester had Muttered About stubborn Lycanthropes while his son washed the last of the Brimstone from behind his ears. When John finally ask how he had Managed to get caked Residue from a volcano, Dean had grinned Winked at his dad, Telling him he would have to wait for that story, Dean wanted to wait for Sam Before Explaining his current condition. But not before telling his father they needed to update the Hunter database About Pele and the fact that she kept Hawaiian short snouts as pets inside her Volcanic territory on Honolulu, They might want to add a footnote that the Hawaiian shorts snouts Had a very strong aversion to bacon which was an atypical reaction for an American dragon species.

John Winchester blinked at his son for a moment then started to laugh. Before his chest swelled with even more pride before breaking the news to his eldest son, That the hunter archives had no entries about Pele The Hawaiian volcano goddess or Any dragons indigenous to the US, That Dean would have to write an entire new entry himself from scratch. The eldest Winchester child Just stared at his father, Before asking tentatively, “ Really?” . 

John Couldn’t help but grin at his boy Before saying, “‘Congratulations son! , You just discovered something no Hunter has ever documented before! You get to write the first Documented encounter with dragons in America . Well Done.” John Winchester had never been a sappy or affectionate man and he had only Become more reserved after the death of his beloved Mary. But pride in ones children Always Won out for him Over emotional reserves when it came to his boys, John blames Helen , And that damn therapist she made him visit for it. But they normally reserved Winchester Hunter hugged his son, Before informing him His aunt Helen had made apple pie. Dean had just hugged do you’s father back Before asking if they had checked the Apple for gremlins, Sam had been eyeing the produce section of the local supermarket Suspiciously the last time Dean had seen him.

John snorted Before saying Bobby had carved a massive devils trap in the ceiling of the local target, The last time they had called him to check out a Problem with their sprinkler system. They didn’t need a repeat of Dallas or God forbid Houston, There wasn’t enough whiskey in Kansas to make John Winchester for The memory of his youngest son chasing down a police horse with a crossbow and a dart gun Full of dead man’s blood, The sight would have been ridiculous If it hadn’t been so terrifying, The police horse had been a vampire, a freaking vampire horse, That his 10-year-old has been chasing down at a run. With little Sam screaming about a bloodsucking equestrian team infiltrating the local police force. Sam had actually Manage to bring down the beast but John had had to step in.To facilitate the decapitation, There had been videos circulating the Internet for weeks until Bobby had convinced MUSCA To help them cover up the scene. It had taken John and Ellen weeks to hunt down the entire nest, Who knew the Competitive horse dancing community, in Houston Contained bloodsuckers. John had had to buy a second machete After the second week. Horse vampires, The very thought still unsettled him, and he had seen Bobby dance The Macarena. 

John and Dean Make their way back to the kitchen as they heard the fireplace explode again, Sam was back again. It was a strange situation for him, But dousing the headmaster of a magical school with goat Saliva and Sulfuric acid Apparently made a much more amenable to negotiations When it came to a student’s attendance, Sam Was a day student at Ilvermorny Rather than a boarder , like Hermione. John refused to trust the magicals completely with his children, even if the crazy bastard Alastair” Mad Eye” Moody had helped him track down and Ultimately kill that son of a bitch “ Yellow Eyes”  
The demon that had murdered his marry, The crazy side of a bitch had been Planning to start the apocalypse using Sammy . John Had every right as a father to be a little overprotective and A tad bit paranoid. They may have magicals In the family but he wouldn’t let his boys out of his sight completely Until they were at least old enough to Legally drive in California, Dean’s Dragon taming Apprenticeship was the exception, Anthea The dragon Expert in Copenhagen he was studying under was a living legend among hunters she also happen to be an old Army buddy of John When he served in Vietnam, Anthea had been there Looking for some kind of swamp dragon But claiming to be an Army intelligence officer attached to his division. It was a coincidence an. Explainable one thank god, At least one that didn’t include Jehovah’s Witnesses and Demonic possession for once.

John just hugged his youngest son while his sister cut everyone a piece of pie, Every Winchester an honorary one( Bobby), Was present and accounted for, With no need to go hopping into an alternate dimension to win A poker tournament like last Christmas, thank fuck. John still couldn’t believe they had fallen for the old Ace up a sleeve trick, But Bobby had kept coming the national anthem while tied to that 7 foot tall lobster that spoke Korean and still have them both Nightmares.

As Dean began to recount his Volcanic adventures, Sam Looked at Bobby seriously and asked what he knew about possums. Fuck! John quickly turned the conversation, He wasn’t going back to limbo to deal with the fucking possum The only species of leviathan that Hadn’t been captured and sealed in Purgatory according the Ministry of Magic, John hated those smug bastards , Especially that Ancient one that asked him How long he had been a men of letters when he hear Bobby call him Winchester. John wasn’t going down the rabbit hole just yet, He’d take the boys to the Bunker, In a few years when Sam started shaving and not worrying about daemonic marmosets on a weekly Basis. John Stopped worrying when he heard his niece mention her new friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, And that Harry flinched Every time she splashed in with holy water. But he wasn’t fully possessed, Hermione promised at her mothers alarmed look. She had checked painting a devil’s trap under the Carpet of the Gryffindor common room. Harry had only gotten twitchy not trapped.

John glances at Bobby Before they started probing Hermione’s Story for more information. The potter boy didn’t like salt either, John grimaced before looking at Helen, They would need to teach Hermione how to perform a full exorcism if she was going back to Hogwarts anytime soon.

Dean oblivious to the developing situation asked for seconds. John Rolled his eyes, Always thinking with his stomach that boy.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At Hogwarts , A young black haired wizard with green eyes sneezed and scratched his forehead. For some reason his subconscious Became quite nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was in detention, Hermione Granger was in detention! Ron and every other Weasley Had as inconspicuously as possible, That is to say about his suddenly as Dean Winchester Landing a Hungarian Horntail on Hogwarts grounds Three weeks ago when he found out Hermione got a paper cut While handling a grindylow. Having your 15-year-old cousin in full Dragon hide armor Sprinting across the Hogwarts ground with a super soaker full of holy water to Disinfect “ your Horrific disfigurement an injury” , Does tend to bolster One’s reputation, in a Purely negative way when the said cousin Doesn’t hang around to explain but instead drenches everyone in your immediate vicinity With the super soaker then hightail it back to his dragon , that while left unattended, Cornered three Slytherin Members of the Quidditch team and stole their brooms. Dean’s should of “ No Bessie! That’s the wrong kind of dietary fiber! “ would live on in Hogwarts Infamy , Especially with the Weasley twins reenacting the Incident as a two man play In the Gryffindor common room, They were putting on three shows a day and making a killing Every time they passed the hat, even if the take was mostly Half eaten chocolate frogs and On one memorable occasion Ron’s Diary. Hermione had chased them down Three flights of stairs to retrieve it for her friend. Ron finally calling her a busybody after that, He had actually hugged her and said , “Thanks ‘Mione” Before realizing he was hugging a girl , In front of everyone, And blushing three different shades of Crimson before grabbing Harry and Bolting To the relative safety of their dorm before Dean ,Seamus , or even Hermione could say anything. 

There would have been a few mocking Jabs of “Ron’s got a girlfriend “ if said girl Wasn’t Hermione Jean Winchester Granger, Who was quite frankly terrifying on her own, Even though the first year, Without the additional Information she had at least one overprotective batshit crazy cousin with access to Dragons and an Uncle in The Magical Congress of America. Rumor had it, Granger wasn’t a muggleborn but a halfblood set to Hogwarts because Her family were so dangerous the professors at Ilvermorny were So petrified with terror , They were rendered with such severe constipation They were unable to teach their classes so Hermione had to be send to Britain for her Education, No matter that Hermione had been born in England. One could never credit the Hogwarts rumor mill will being logical or factual Outside of been having access to Dragons and Uncle Bobby taking a runically enhanced Louisville slugger to the President of MACUSA At the tail end of winter break. After Hermione was in detention, Hermione Granger was in detention! Ron and every other Weasley Had as inconspicuously as possible, That is to say about his suddenly as Dean Winchester Landing a Hungarian Horntail on Hogwarts grounds Three weeks ago when he found out Hermione got a paper cut While handling a grindylow. Having your 15-year-old cousin in full Dragon hide armor Sprinting across the Hogwarts ground with a super soaker full of holy water to Disinfect “ your Horrific disfigurement an injury” , Does tend to bolster One’s reputation, in a Purely negative way when the said cousin Doesn’t hang around to explain but instead drenches everyone in your immediate vicinity With the super soaker then hightail it back to his dragon , that while left unattended, Cornered three Slytherin Members of the Quidditch team and stole their brooms. Dean’s should of “ No Bessie! That’s the wrong kind of dietary fiber! “ would live on in Hogwarts Infamy , Especially with the Weasley twins reenacting the Incident as a two man play In the Gryffindor common room, They were putting on three shows a day and making a killing Every time they passed the hat, even if the take was mostly Half eaten chocolate frogs and On one memorable occasion Ron’s Diary. Hermione had chased them down Three flights of stairs to retrieve it for her friend. Ron finally calling her a busybody after that, He had actually hugged her and said , “Thanks ‘Mione” Before realizing he was hugging a girl , In front of everyone, And blushing three different shades of Crimson before grabbing Harry and Bolting To the relative safety of their dorm before Dean ,Seamus , or even Hermione could say anything. 

There would have been a few mocking Jabs of “Ron’s got a girlfriend “ if said girl Wasn’t Hermione Jean Winchester Granger, Who was quite frankly terrifying on her own, Even though the first year, Without the additional Information she had at least one overprotective batshit crazy cousin with access to Dragons and an Uncle in The Magical Congress of America. Rumor had it, Granger wasn’t a muggleborn but a halfblood set to Hogwarts because Her family were so dangerous the professors at Ilvermorny were So petrified with terror , They were rendered with such severe constipation They were unable to teach their classes so Hermione had to be send to Britain for her Education, No matter that Hermione had been born in England. One could never credit the Hogwarts rumor mill will being logical or factual Outside of been having access to Dragons and Uncle Bobby taking a runically enhanced Louisville slugger to the President of MACUSA At the tail end of winter break. Hermione was in detention, Hermione Granger was in detention! Ron and every other Weasley Had as inconspicuously as possible, That is to say about his suddenly as Dean Winchester Landing a Hungarian Horntail on Hogwarts grounds Three weeks ago when he found out Hermione got a paper cut While handling a grindylow. Having your 15-year-old cousin in full Dragon hide armor Sprinting across the Hogwarts ground with a super soaker full of holy water to Disinfect “ your Horrific disfigurement an injury” , Does tend to bolster One’s reputation, in a Purely negative way when the said cousin Doesn’t hang around to explain but instead drenches everyone in your immediate vicinity With the super soaker then hightail it back to his dragon , that while left unattended, Cornered three Slytherin Members of the Quidditch team and stole their brooms. Dean’s should of “ No Bessie! That’s the wrong kind of dietary fiber! “ would live on in Hogwarts Infamy , Especially with the Weasley twins reenacting the Incident as a two man play In the Gryffindor common room, They were putting on three shows a day and making a killing Every time they passed the hat, even if the take was mostly Half eaten chocolate frogs and On one memorable occasion Ron’s Diary. Hermione had chased them down Three flights of stairs to retrieve it for her friend. Ron finally calling her a busybody after that, He had actually hugged her and said , “Thanks ‘Mione” Before realizing he was hugging a girl , In front of everyone, And blushing three different shades of Crimson before grabbing Harry and Bolting To the relative safety of their dorm before Dean ,Seamus , or even Hermione could say anything. 

There would have been a few mocking Jabs of “Ron’s got a girlfriend “ if said girl Wasn’t Hermione Jean Winchester Granger, Who was quite frankly terrifying on her own, Even though the first year, Without the additional Information she had at least one overprotective batshit crazy cousin with access to Dragons and an Uncle in The Magical Congress of America. Rumor had it, Granger wasn’t a muggleborn but a halfblood set to Hogwarts because Her family were so dangerous the professors at Ilvermorny were So petrified with terror , They were rendered with such severe constipation They were unable to teach their classes so Hermione had to be send to Britain for her Education, No matter that Hermione had been born in England. One could never credit the Hogwarts rumor mill will being logical or factual Outside of been having access to Dragons and Uncle Bobby taking a runically enhanced Louisville slugger to the President of MACUSA At the tail end of winter break. After MACUSA Auror attempt to arrest Doug and Charlie while on a Werewolf hunt in Tulsa , It had ended well, for the Auror , Doug and Charlie were fine . They camped out at the RoadHouse with Aunt Ellen and Jo For a week well uncle Bobby Handled it. Hermione’s mother had called in a favorite from a Wiccan she knew In Vermont to draft a magically binding contract so that wouldn’t happen again. Hermione would’ve loved to have been a fly on the wall as the President of MACUSA signed that Magical treaty with Uncle John point the Colt at his back, and Uncle Bobby pour them a round of his good whiskey, But No , she had to get on the plane back to the UK with her Dad, And handle the Harry situation, Hermione had found a loophole in one of Uncle Bobby’s Old manuscripts To handle Her limited access Holy water while at magic school her mother had happily paid the $14.95 For her daughter to become an ordained minister of the blessing church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, her dad , the John that was from the line of Granger had just laughed an told her not to Legally marry anyone before she could legally drink and get a Pantomime horse license in Wisconsin. Hermione had just smiled and finished her exam getting a perfect 100 as expected before Setting up owl delivery for gallons of water from the River Jordon to be delivery to her a Hogwarts weekly, She got a spray bottle from Sam, He had a few extras laying around since he started training the Bengal tigers that roamed the ground of Ilvermorny to stay off the Quidditch stands , tiger mauls at Ilvermorny Had dropped to an all time low during Quidditch match thanks to Sam’s Efforts. His professors Had been so impressed By his simple solution He had received a Metal for services to the school, it was enchanted to praise him every ten seconds , In the voice of Morgan Freeman While fascinated by the Enchantment Got bored rather quickly no being praised for his Magnificent hair and taught the metal to chant Latin and Greek Exorcism rituals so it could be put to a more Practical use, Winston , the Ilvermorny metal was not stored in Hermione’s trunk With strict instructions to return him to Sam after Harry was finally free from Demons or evil spirits. Hermione still wasn’t sure which possessed her friend. So she was follow The old Winchester Motto, when in doubt test for everything and douse it in salt until it stops Twitching. So Hermione had done what any good future head girl( and junior Winchester hunter that needed a cover for Questionable activities )would do , she founded a study group and told Harry and Ron they would be meeting Every Sunday at 10. Studying with Hermione Granger was already Infamous at Hogwarts for the intensity and Every student roped into it New there was no hope of escape, but that you were Guaranteed to pass your exams. But Hermione is bookworm reputation provided the perfect cover for An extended absence while she dealt with the Harry situation and gave Ron a gameboy to keep him Occupied, the red head. Was so engrossed with Sam’s old Pokémon game he wouldn’t notice Old Vlody Rising from the dead right in front of him, not while he had Gym badges to win.

So with Ron distracted on the third Sunday of their Compulsatory study group gathering . Hermione had given Ron the Gameboy at breakfast and then linked arms with Harry , dragging his towards the Abandoned classroom both the boys said felt quite Ominous , but Hermione had just waved off their concerns Before unpacking her books while Harry Eyed the with dripping Devil’s trap painting on the ceiling in chicken blood, Harry being Harry had just shrugged and Since he had failed once already to flee the room ( Hermione was Ridiculously strong for 11-year-old girl, Harry Contemplated telling Oliver Wood because they needed a back up beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Hermione Certainly had the grip for it.) , Harry just sighed and sat down in the chair with the chains Attached to it. When Hermione told him too, Harry even as a first year had learn quickly when it came to Academics , Hermione’s methods were effective ever if this one seemed a bit extreme And Reminiscent of a prisoner Interrogation. As Hermione chained his hands , Harry sneezed , and his scar began to itch. Harry told Hermione he needed on of his hands free to scar it , it was Irritating and a bit painful. 

Hermione had just smiled brightly at his before Pulling out a spray bottle and said, “ Don’t worry Harry , When we’re done your scare will never itch again.” 

Harry just gulped and glanced at Ron who was Blissfully ignorant of the developing situation , as Hermione began to chant in Latin as she approached him tossing salt and spraying him with Water like he was a misbehaving cat on the sofa. As Harry asked what she was doing , Hermione just muttered,” Well it’s not a demon. I guess It’s time for plan B.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask what was plan B , When a blinding pain shot through his forehead. , and everything went black.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Harry came to, it was to an angry Professor McGonagall Yanking open the classroom door, Demanding to know why the entire west wing of the castle reeked of Sulfur and black smoke Had been filling the Corredor, But head instantly vanished a moment before. Harry registered Hermione standing over him With a clove of garlic and a cheese grater, covered in blood and sweat With an empty spray bottle labeled extra holy water On the floor next to him. Harry blinked again , Finally realizing Something miraculous, his scare no longer itched. The Potter boy looked at his friend, and the almost Demented state she was in and muttered,” Thanks Hermione!, What did you really need to be that drastic? It was just an itch . You could’ve just offered to scratch it. Can you untie me yet? Or are you going to quiz me for the Astronomy exam like this?”

Hermione just beamed at him , before Professor McGonagall once again demanded an answer,Shockingly it was Ron that answered with a lie that was actually convincing, “ Sorry Professor, we were practice our potions work and Peeves Interrupted our study group, He attended Hermione’s cauldron and all hell kind of broke loose.” Hermione failed to suppress a snort at Ron’s choice of words as The Professor looked at Then skeptically. Raising an eyebrow as she took and Hermione’s appearance and the Harry’s current searing Arrangements before Asking rather amused,” And why is Mr. Potter currently chained to his seat? Unless he was attempting to escape? This” Professor McGonagle waved her hand at the chaotic scorch marked classroom. Hermione registering Ron’s word nodded Enthusiastically in agreement, “ I was brewing a potion , a calming draft and Ron was practicing his charms work, The levitation charm, Harry is chained to the chair So he didn’t float away when Ron got a bit creative with his practicing methods, He was trying to Levitate the chair Harry was sitting in. For Funny , Just to see how much weight he could levitate with the charm.”

Professor McGonagall , Looked like she almost believed them Before harry still rather dazed said,” But doesn’t garlic attract poltergeists ‘ Mione. Why would you use it in a potion? I think I hit my head when Ron Levitated me into the ceiling Professor. Can someone please up chain me, everything keeps spinning.” 

Hermione quickly Unchained hairy but not before Professor McGonagall sighed an said,” Very well then, Mister Weasley please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Miss Granger, However well-intentioned your scholastic gathering was , the results Leave much to be desired, I’m afraid I’m going to have to give you detention, For Unintentional destruction of school property, Instigation of Mayham, unintentionally Baiting a poltergeist Is inexcusable. I will see you next Thursday at seven, now please clean this place up , I trust you know how to use Scurgify Successfully?”

The professor nodded When she received a dejected,” Yes Professor.” 

McGonagall smiled And Gestured to the chaotic room,” I suggest you get to it then, This way Mister Weasley, Don’t let him fall.”

The professor held the door for Harry and Ron before leaving Hermione to sort out the mess. The 11-year-old Winchester just sighed and Started casting. Her mum always said , Bystanders Were never going to understand or be grateful for what they did, But at least Harry had said thank you, and Ron had covered for her , Almost successfully. Hermione grinned she had friends , really ones, and Harry was ghost free, Finally. She smiled and Picked up the warded Cyatal Decanter From the floor the one that contain the rolling black smoke that was the entity that had possessed her friend’s scare.  
This creepy little sucker was taking a one way time into a Volcano, still Evening Courtesy of Dean And Sophia his Hawaiian short about Dragon he had won off of Pele last week. Uncle John had had to issue a new family rule no gambling with goddesses until you’re 16 . Hermione Smiled at the memory before turning her attention to the blood on the ceiling it would take her hours to magically scrub the devils trap from the stone. She sighed again and got to work, hoping they had cherry tarts with dinner that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

The wonderful thing about the British model for schooling In Hermione’s is humble opinion Was that the end of term exams Took place three weeks before the end of term so you know exactly where you stood in the class rankings. And you could reap the rewards of your place the moment you stepped off the train. Hermione had Confirmation from her cousin Sam that both the Winchester cousins had taken the top spot in their year group At their respective institutions .Hermione was happily being hailed, “ As the brightest witch of her age“ and Sam was being praised as “ the boy would made sure Louis Widdicombe didn’t fail”. Sam refused to explain who Louis Widdicombe was in his letters, But Hermione was sure he wasn’t a schoolmate as Sam had been given an Enchanted Dustbuster in celebration of his grades. Hermione didn’t really understand the tradition but Sam said the goblins had offered him 5000 gaellons For the enchanted Dustbuster something about never ending persimmons. Sam had refused politely before handing off the strange trophy to their uncle Bobby for further investigation somehow The Dustbuster had made its way to Dean who found it very Handy For cleaning up After the baby dragons. Whatever the enchantment was it turned dragon excrement into sapphires. Dean was splitting the profits With Sam 50-50 it was giving them both a nice little nest egg for college either The traditional or the magical kind. Sammy had his eye on the Classical magics Department at Stanford already. An Dean was eyeing a new bike with a side car for Betsy a baby Welsh green the refused to fly but was quite happy to follow Dean Around the French Alps like a lost puppy. Until she became too tired and refused to move. So overall for the Winchester clan their first year of schooling came to a close with little to no fanfare Besides recognition for their academic achievements. 

Until the night before the Hogwarts express left the station Hermione was still picking the devils snare out of her hair. Ron was quite happy with his new Broom even though Harry has been the one to use it to catch the key, and Harry had a new shiny rock that Could turn aluminum cans into gold which deeply unsettled Hermione As it was a clear sign of toxic lead contamination that clearly needed Environmental review and regulation. So canned foods were added to the list of things no one Hermione cared about we’re allowed to consume, until she could twist her Uncle Bobby’s arm enough to Get the magical congress of America to launch a formal investigation. Harry had surrendered the supposed philosopher stone to her on the train platform so long as she promised he could come visit over the summer, Hermione assured him Dean would have no problem Helping her engage in a little magical air national human trafficking operation. As long as everyone who participated did so voluntarily and with their parents permission. Ron promised to write and the young Weasley Had a lit up like a Christmas tree When Hermione handed him the GameBoy he had been coveting The entirety of their first year. Ron had promise not to break it with Hermione Finally explained the reason she hadn’t given it to him before was because the battery died out periodically and she didn’t want him to accidentally throw it away. Ron had taken the magically powered water wheel that could recharge the game boy in a few days reverently promising to protect it from the twins inquisitive minds and to hide it From his father and his Insatiable curiosity for Muggle devices.

As the Disembarked the express, Farewells were exchanged, promises of letters and Smuggling Operations FillEd their goodbyes As they each made their way to their families, Or at least members of them as Ron wander towards the redheads legion That has Spond him. Hermione Noticed Her family and Harry’s uncle standing close to each other, She was pleased to noted, Dean had left the dragons in Copenhagen for the first month of the summer and Sam was Standing next to him and her mother. But it was her uncle John’s proximity to the large man with the voluminous mustache who she assumed was Harry’s uncle Vernon that worried her. They appear to be talking quietly and her uncle Bobby Had his badge out the one she knew identified him as an Interpol agent. One she hadn’t seen him use since The leprechaun incident in Iowa, Those nasty little buggers had been luring unsuspecting tourist To their death with promises of gold and a mysterious rainbow That caused hallucinations the little bastards had managed to hit Dean and Sam with their weird rainbow magic and it had taken two weeks To convince Dean the guy from the post office wasn’t secretly a warthog And Sam still got caught in on occasion singing along to the humming of the refrigerator. Overall it wasn’t And experience Hermione wanted to relive As she had lost her favorite pillow to Sam’s belief It was cotton candy for the head.Her uncle John had had a hell of a time trying to explain to a doctor why her cousin thought he could eat pillow stuffing through his ear. But that was beside the point for the current situation, Harry’s uncle looked worried and Her uncle John actually was trying to look Sinister. She overheard the words,” Drills ,money laundering, and Peruvian jigsaw puzzles.”

As they approached her family and his uncle. As they got closer things seemed to be going smoothly, For everyone but Harry’s uncle Vernon. Hermione almost wanted to beam, Wishing she had somehow smuggled popcorn on the express, But had to make do with some leftover every flavor beans harry seemEd to be addicted to. 

Sam tackled her into a hug when he caught save her, her cousin dragged down with them When he tackled her. Making Hermione who had brace for impact grunt and Harry who had been caught unawares Curse as the wind was knocked out of him. The chaos that ensued when Hermione’s mom and her aunt Ellen liberated the two Hogwarts students from Sam’s bearhug Allowed Harry’s uncle Vernon to make a moderately successful escape from Hermione’s families clutches , But not before Hermione made introductions between Harry and her eccentric expect Extended family. Her uncle question about the effectiveness Of the exorcism thankfully went unnoticed by her friend but harry didn’t get away without Dean spilling a water bottle on him Much to Hermione annoyance, Honestly a sprinkle of holy water would’ve done it.Dean hadn’t needed up end The entire bottle of holy water on Harry and his uncle.

Hermione had kicked her cousin in the shin indiscreetly as Harry was dragged away by his uncle though the big man with a mustache had turned green as her uncle John had called after them that they were looking forward to Seeing them again soon. Hermione had called after her friend That if he needed anything all he needed to do was hoist the colors, Harry had called back after having successfully yanked his arm free from his uncles iron grip. “ That he would keep and eye out fro Smugglers.”


	6. Chapter 6

He was definitely going to need to make another appointment with that therapist. John Winchester groaned And dragged his right hand down his face. The kids had been home for a week, a week And all hell had already broken loose. Dean had a girlfriend, His first girlfriend that was some kind of ?. John wasn’t sure what to classify the girl as But when she transform she looked like some sort of a stork with a propensity for pyromaniacs. His best guess was she Had a phoenix somewhere in her ancestry but she had a human soul he and Bobby had done the normal checks and everything turned up human except for the now Eminent necessity Of having CO2 fire extinguishers laced with rocksalt Scattered throughout the singer property.

As far as first relationships went John was surprised He got off this lightly with his eldest son, The boy wrote dragons on a daily basis he was expecting some kind of mermaid war goddess to turn up as the first of many In a long line of his eldest possible better halves, a hybrid Phoenix from Wisconsin that had a 3.7 GPA and Aspirations of attending Berkeley was a nice surprised in his opinion.Lydia was a sweet girl That knew how to handle a machete without even asking for instruction. She made Dean happy as far as he could tell so he saw no reason for any kind of parental intervention on his part at least for now. Mind you he and Bobby were still watching over them like hawks, Until Helen caught them and drag them off so do something That was actually hunting related. Who knew Narwhals showing up in Nova Scotia Was a sign of A Colony of shapeshifters Setting up shop, His little sister apparently. Clearing the area out had taken weeks, Buckets of silver bullets and a phone call to a stressed out sheriff named Natalie Who owned Bobby a favor. It was a quick clean job thankfully no one was recovering from third-degree burns or thoracic cavity Stabwounds This time around not like that shape shifter in Omaha last June. At least one good thing had come from Bobby’s cooperation with the magical Congress of America Hunters had access to port keys No questions asked, Which meant John hadn’t had to drag Sam and dean with him on this Job, And he could actually go home for dinner without interrupting the kids summer vacation. 

It was kind of nice, letting a little magic into the family, Life was a little bit more stable and a hell of a lot less risky. Unless you counted Sam new Found propensity for swear in Latin and Navajo when he was angry, the bookshelves in Bobby’s Library were still singing show tunes After Sam’s last temper tantrum. At least They could rule out possession With New magical additional information. Sam and Hermione had some new friends from their respective schools. 

Sammy had dragged home a kid named John Constantine last week , the little brat had a few to too Many questions about the different sub species of demon for John to really trust the little shit, until he mentioned his Uncle was an Exorcist in Nebraska, William Constantine was a man John was unfortunately very familiar with, so he let Sam’s newly Formed a friendship continue to flourish as the boy as far as he could Ascertain was normal a bit of a dick like his uncle but nothing dangerous. Unlike his own boys his niece managed to make friends with a loud but Non-threatening ginger and the abused kid With A possessed head injury. 

John had actually to physically stop his sister from smothering the Potter kid with maternal concern When they picked her up from Kings Cross station,Not that he and Bobby hadn’t put the fear of Winchester in to the boys fat Uncle Before the children saw them but that was beside the point ,Hermione had a favorite human who wasn’t Jo Harvelle or a blood relative and Helen was determined they let the friendship stand , hell even bring the kid into the fold this summer if His visit went well enough.

John himself Had been a bit reluctant to have the boy over for any Stretch of time longer than a few days until his niece and sister had gone to collected the Potter kid from Someplace called Surrey and walked back through the fire 10 minutes later calling for him and Asking Bobby if they could borrow his welding gear. John had no bloody idea how he ended up part of a raid to liberate a 12 year old from a London suburb at 12:45 in the morning but the look on the kids face when he Saw John at his window with a welding torch And the Winchester just shove the welding mask at the boy through the bars And grunted instructions For the kid to put it on. The boy didn’t even ask questions which just sat All kinds of wrong with John and set up so many alarms in his head he couldn’t even identify the first one before the next started ringing. 

If the kid Hated his home life that much That his friend from school’s uncle he had met ones showing up with the welding torch that his window didn’t require any explanation then something was clearly wrong in that household. It wasn’t John Job to fix the kids living situation, Helen Could handle that powder keg of anxiety and drama. He was just there to Facilitate The kids retrieval, Since he couldn’t go through the floo system for some reason, His eldest was in the park a few blocks over in Little whingeing With a dragon waiting For the package known as Harry Potter to be delivered so he could smuggle him across the Atlantic be a dragon while John Took a registered international port key home, Loaded down with welding equipment and his plotting sister.

When he Landed back at the salvage yard feeling like he was going to vomit with Helen standing perfectly calm next to him John just knew This particular Family excursion resulted in the acquisition in another one of Helen’s projects, But this project was Hermione’s friend, They would be keeping the kid apparently. John mentally Made a note To start preparing hoodoo shadow bags to hide the boy from Scrying, If the girls wanted to keep him then he was going to have to make sure It didn’t bring the British magical equivalent of the Marines to their door. 

John later felt oddly Happy as he packed chicken bones and boom slang skin in to tiny pouches In the garage about an hour later. He had seen the kids eyes, the kid had been happy as a clam To be abducted by his friends random relatives At an ungodly hour, He would be safer with them then whatever the hell was going on in his home in England. Who the hell puts bars on A 12 year old windows trying to keep them in,you only iron bars on your kids windows in you need to keep ghouls out On a particularly vicious night there’s a super blood moon out. ( John Had to admit he had done the same thing once to the windows at a motel room He and the boys had been staying in a few years back When he used to have to take them with him On a hunt. He didn’t leave his kids alone without protection so the iron bars went up for the night only). But both Dean and Sam Understood his reasoning they knew he wasn’t putting them in prison it was for their protection. But the fat English Vernon Dursley had put bars on a kids window To trap them not to protect them and that just didn’t sit right with John. So He signhed to himself ,He was starting to agree with Helen they were keeping the kid. Damn , we all least with The new international hunting accords they were actually getting paid for their jobs so another mouth to feed wasn’t really that much of a problem. Worst case scenario Sammy would have a roommate this summer, But Dean had been muttering about borrowing a tent with a pocket dimension not quite sure what that meant but it didn’t give John a sense of foreboding so he didn’t ask too many questions if it gave them a second kitchen he really didn’t care how it broke the laws of physics.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry didn’t quite know what to make of Hermione’s family. Her mum seemed nice enough, and Dean was wicked.Though Harry still didn’t understand how the bag of turnips He has handed him before boosting him onto the back of the dragon was supposed to keep the firebreathing beast from eating him if it got a bit Peckish. But Harry really hadn’t had time to question it since they had taken off a quarter of a second after he had managed to keep Cord of the bag from strangling him. Dean hadn’t said anything when he yanked the bag Over his head and shoved in his pocket, So he assumed the turnips could do their job From the interior of his coat pocket instead of nearly strangling him. Mione’s Uncle John hadn’t said much to him just shoved a welding mask towards him and instructed him how to put it on, He personally really didn’t have a problem with that considering the man Was breaking him out of his privet Drive prison. And seeing a welding torch up is bloody Brilliant if you asked any other 12-year-old including Harry. And getting to climb down the trellis underneath the window was a magnificent feeling especially since they got to trample all over at Petunia’s azaleas. Those bloody flowers he had to weed weekly, They always smells like skunk And sulfur for some reason, When he had mentioned it offhand to Hermione’s uncle. 

The quiet man had started chanting in Latin For a good minute and then quietly grumbled,” Hellfire ants, They make any plans to go to the devil. Why am I not surprised my nieces friend has a colony of them at his disposal.”

Harry wasn’t quite sure what to make of that comment but considering they were in the middle Of a clandestine prison break he didn’t dig any deeper for an explanation he would ask Hermione later. Though Hermione’s uncle John did hand him some foil wrapPed pop tarts As they walked over to the park. Which harry devoured happily as aunt Petunia had neglected to Shove his dinner through the cat flap That evening.And before Harry knew it he was on the back of a Hawaiian short snout,named Betsy Flying over the Atlantic listening to Hermione’s older cousin Dean Rant animatedlyAbout music and some band called Asia how it was the perfect soundtrack to their journey. And how the rescue was very much in the heat of the moment. Harry just nodded sagely as if he understood what the hell he was talking about before asking the only thing he knew about music. Whether or not there drummer used to snare drum. The question had made dean grin And start off on another tangent about the glory of professional drum kits. A topic that lasted for the next three hours and when The fine intricacies Of drums was explained to Harry down to it’s Smallest detail Did the conversation As it inevitably always does, Turn towards women particularly deans girlfriend a girl hairy didn’t even know existed. The topic of Lydia came up as they reached Greenland and what appeared to Harry to be a natural phenomenon such as Saint Elmo’s fire or the Aurora Borealis did dean correct his assumption the giant fireable in the distance was his lady love. Harry didn’t believe him until the fireball started gaining on them and instead of panicking dean Beamed and started singing a song he later informed Harry was by the greatest band existence Led Zeppelin. The Winchester even when far As doing a rather convincing air guitar while they pulled a few extra gees to avoid some seagulls. Making the Phoenix or fireball that Harry now knew was named Lydia,Giggle or at least what Harry thought was a giggle the plume of fire that came out of the fireball produced steam as they flew closer to the water the noise that accompanied it was rather similar to a loud rumble of thunder. Making Harry wonder Exactly what he had gotten himself into By visiting Hermione and the Winchesters.

But the Momentary feeling of nervousness quickly faded when Dean Called for him to take the drum solo. Harry couldn’t in Good conscious leave the Winchester hanging, They had an audience after all.

That’s how dean Winchester learned, Hermione’s best friend Harry Potter made one hell of a wing man. Even if he didn’t entirely understand what he was doing.

After about six hours of flying they finally reached the thankfully warm skies of South Dakota and the singer property. The moment the dragon touchdown Dean helped Harry to dismount before pushing him towards the house and wandering over to where his girlfriend had landed, But not before calling over his shoulder,” It’s about 8 AM right now go through the red door and aunt Helen should have breakfast ready, If anyone calls you an idjet That’s Uncle Bobby You met him on the train platform he’s harmless just don’t block the coffee maker and you’ll be good Hermione and Sammy should be up soon don’t eat all the bacon Potter.”

Harry was thankfully saved the arduous experience of wandering into a house he had Never seen before on his own in the search of a promise breakfast by the red door in question bursting open and a rather bossy brunette have a girl shouting, “ Harry.” And running toward him.

But their reunion it end in the hug harry was expecting instead, A rather tall Boy about his age harry recognized as Sam popped out of the bushes before Hermione could hug him and sprayed him in the face with holy water screaming, “die monsters. Harry blew his wet hair out of his face and noticed a few red fire ants falling to the ground around him. Before He could ask even one question Hermione was shoving a necklace with a small black bag that smells vaguely of chicken over his head. And muttering aloud about how he managed to acquire demonic insects when he had been under direct supervision the entire journey. Before dragging him towards the house in search Of her mother’s world famous pancakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione Granger grinned victoriously In response to her cousins glare, As she absconded With the latest tower a fluffy spiritual miracles no no it’s her mothers famous pancakes She gleefully deposited the plate In front of Harry shoving the maple syrup towards her friend while dean Grumbled quietly to his girlfriend about thieving 12-year-olds, And Lydia Sympathetically listened As any good girlfriend would while simultaneously dealing with the ridiculous situation by distracting Dean with the fresh plate of bacon Sam had just delivered to the table. 

The still sizzling cured meat brought a happy end to the Winchesters grumbling Allowing Lydia to seamlessly go back to Examining the text in her lap. Who knew gorgons Could be so fascinating, Well besides the freemasons. A guild of stonemasons had to get girlfriend somehow Lydia was still postponing her judgment until the end of the text. The oracle of Delphi had been rather ingenious instituting a Speed dating agency Just to settle a trade Dispute between the builders of her temple and the local Gorgon population. Lydia shrugged and went back to reading musing about the various different definitions of marital bliss that persisted throughout the centuries. Dean still lost in bacon induced Nirvana, Was happily ignorant Of his girlfriends thoughts. While subconsciously still monitoring the breakfast table for a fresh delivery of aunt Helen’s flapjacks. He was still in competition for the delicious spheres with Sammy, His brother was being strangely helpful in preparing breakfast holding back on claiming His portion of the meal, This made dean suspicious For any number of reasons the most Important of which was the Temporary Removal of the anti-magic wards at the table Because Bobby and aunt Helen hadn’t wanted to freak Harry Before he was read in To the reality of demons and talking topiaries. Dean Had rolled his eyes at that last bit when his aunt had mentioned it the kid went to school with Hermione After all he had to of noticed the pentagrams by now, Even his friend Isaac was questioning him about his keychain after a while.

So Dean ate his bacon cautiously keeping Sammy In his periphery. 

====================================================================

Hermione was quite happily conversing with Harry The days itinerary, She knew his sleep cycle was all out of whack, So after breakfast she was already plotting to frog marching upstairs for a nap but she didn’t mention this to Harry no She was giving him a detailed breakdown about Visiting the magical settlement in Sioux Falls that afternoon, Uncle Bobby was refusing to take them to Mount Rushmore because of the ley line activity It was always horribly active in the summer, So they were going to be going to visit the outdoor market hosted by a prominent medicine woman in the Sioux tribe . As she promised Harry A real life encounter with the most famous American wizard to Ever live harry Houdini who frequented the market selling custom made pranking equipment And lockboxes, She caught a flicker of movement from across the kitchen Stopping her midsentence as everyone’s attention shift it to dean Who was cursing up a storm in front of Helen, Which would certainly get him Doused with holy water but deans Predicament was the distraction at hand her cousin was hanging from the ceiling by and almost translucent silver wire and Sam was Enthusiastically digging in to the newest Stack of pancakes her mother had supplied them, He even looked up at the ceiling making direct eye contact with Dean as he poured a ridiculous amount of blueberry syrup on to the pancakes, Making Dean start shouting again declaring it blasphemy. The Winchester family was firmly divided on one contentious subject whether or not to consume the fabulous pancakes with maple syrup and butter or the grotesque purple goo Sam called blueberry syrup.

Hermione was inclined to agree with her eldest cousin On the subject and Dean began to sway from the ceiling he’s shouting causing a vibration of the near translucent filament that suspended him Hermione having had her fill of the scene before her was finally driven to intervene she quietly picked up her fork and whispered to it in Greek before hurling it full force. Making harry shout In surprise before a loud thump silenced him, Dean Was down and already making a beeline for Sammy, Sam like any reasonable younger brother would When faced with an in raged elder sibling Vaulted Across the table, Knocking over the orange juice and sprinting towards the den and Bobby’s office.

Hermione since she was on the opposite side of the bench whispered to Harry,” Stick out your leg quickly.” The potter Scion Curious about the instructions complied instantly and what unfolded in that moment answered every one of his questions. Sam took a dive into the beanbag chair opposite the kitchen exit and Dean caught up with him a millisecond later. Hog tying his younger brother with the clear filament he had just been suspended with before cutting it loose from his own leg with the knife he had palmed from the breakfast table. 

With a celebratory shout Dean informed his little brother While he caught his breath,” Looks like you’re cleaning out the niffler enclosure this weekend,Sammy. I’ll be happy to take your weird sisters tickets for Saturday since you’ll be busy. “

Sam shouted some thing in response that was unintelligible but clearly Aimed at his brother and then after Dean ignored him And wandered back to his girlfriend did he continue Shouting unintelligibly clearly trying to get Bobby’s or Hermione’s attention. As the only teenager with the last name Granger Hermione just went back to eating her breakfast. And Bobby eventually came stomping out of his study to cut Sam loose.

Honestly Sam should’ve learned by now, You don’t desecrate sacred Ground with blueberries. Only with salt and lighter fluid if you were dealing with the spirit you didn’t mess with her mothers pancakes. It was Blasphemy that just couldn’t be tolerated.

As she cut another piece Of her flapjacks Hermione elbowed harry who is still staring gawking with his mouth still open at Sam’s predicament . When Hermione told him to eat Harry went back to the task at hand. Mildly concerned he might be next if he didn’t follow her instructions. But mentally he just shrugged it was still better than the Dursleys, Or maybe this was just what it was like to have siblings


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione smiled as she picked up her favorite( Well current favorite) 16th century Alchemy textbook, It was a tome She had smuggled out of the restricted section of the Hogwarts library after Madame Pince Had Rather sniffily informed her such topics were beyond a first years understanding. Now Under normal circumstances Hermione would agree with a fellow bibliophile, But the woman hadn’t even listen to her argument it was logical and well thought out she had spent the Entire evening before she made her request brainstorming and coming up with the proper arguments as alchemy Wasn’t a restricted topic under the parameters set by the ministry or the Hogwarts Board of governors the only reason this particular text Was in the restricted section was at the headmasters vexatious request. Honestly it wasn’t as if Nicholas Flamel was Harpo the foul Or one of the other less savory alchemists From the wizarding passed, He was a brilliant thinker who had study the Fledgling science Muggle chemistry and applied it to Magical alchemy and potions With remarkable effect. His early notes with in this volume were fascinating, And completely scholastically appropriate for a student early fascinated with ever facet of magic. To Hermione it was a wonderful page turner that she just couldn’t put down even though to anyone else including her cousin dean It was drier than a spoonful of Sawdust laced with cinnamon. But then some people just didn’t have a thirst for knowledge, With practical applications. 

She was learning such fascinating useful things from this volume such as how to use the quills of a hedgehog to brew an alchemic mixture That What is remarkably similar to Greek fire, And made a wonderful Nutritional substitute For orphaned baby dragons. According to Nicholas Flamel’s notes it was in popular use if a bit combustible by the late 1690s, She would have to pass the recipe on to Dean he has been complaining about a few of the weaker welsh greens ( Which was an endangered species) Possibly not making it through the summer as their mother had refused to let them feed , And they weren’t really taking to the rotisserie chickens that were being used as dietary supplements . Which was quite a shame as the Baby dragons were quite sweet , And Hermione’s opinion when do you head brought the clutch to Hogwarts for a visit the whomping willow had been briefly set ablaze but nothing too damaging Oliver wood and a few of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had helpfully cast aquamenti Over the aggressive tree putting out the potential wildfire rather quickly. Honestly uncle John hadn’t even complained when he got the bill for the magical arborist to repair the damage. He had even grumbled as to why they had bothered to send him an invoice via owl for 20 P or 15 cents American Usd. Uncle John had even gone so far as to tape the bill to the fridge with a gold star next to it for a collateral damage Award. He had never seen such a small fallout from any of his sons other antics. 

It was rather humorous at least to the rest of the family, Dean had tried to tear up The improvised monument to his shenanigans more than once making Sam cast a preservation charm on the paper Just to annoy his older brother during one particularly Furious argument Between them about the actual history behind legend of Goldilocks. Sam still didn’t buy it that Lydia’s mother had been the inspiration when she accidentally time travel with a trickster back to the Black Forest. And the fact that Ursa Major was actually named that because of the bearskin trophy , The Fletcher family matriarch claimed to have hold all the way through gual To Rome To bribe Julius Caesar for the use of his excitable magical advisors and access to the library of Alexandria. Lydia still refused to confirm or deny if Biological father happen to be Caesar’s nephew Octavius but her mother did have a framed mosaic dated from the right century BC Depicting a female warrior bedecked In bear fur wielding a spear fighting along side emperor Augustus. The Roman emperor had the same crimson hair Dean lady love. So the story did have a bit of credence, Hermione just found it a bit amusing and had had to consult uncle Bobby about possible temporal distortions when she had first met Lydia. Uncle Bobby had muttered something About differential equations and consulting Ash along with someone called Stephen Hawking.

Hermione vaguely mentally associated with black holes of all things, Both men had run Every conceivable equation and mathematical theorem to predict a possible problems. Both consultants had come back with the same answer Joshua Lipnicki of the Kellogg Company had still invented the pop tart in 1963. So the universe had adequately compensated for Lydia’s birth nothing was going to pop up and destroy the planet though they would have a minor issue with the Goblin population of Cambodia In 2003 as a means of cosmic compensation. So long as the bank tellers were supplied with enough cocoa puffs to last until 2023 neither man Anticipated any further temporal problems From the situation.

But Hermione brought her mind back to the book in front of her she needed to finish this chapter before Harry woke up The sedative She had laced her mothers famous maple syrup With Was only good for about six hours in a fully grown mammoth so she anticipated it would be out of Harry’s system in about 20 minutes. As dusk was just beginning To settle the timing was perfect it was almost time for the market to open. The medicine woman who organized the market Every lunar month was called Susan Runninghorse she was a nice lady, A tribal elder for the local Sioux community And a dentist like her mother when she wasn’t practicing traditional healing methods. Her dog patches was rather sweet if a bit stinky the poor beast perpetually reeked of sulfur, But Rescue dogs Were rarely perfect Especially when they came from a puppy mill in hell. A crossroads demon had made Susan a deal a few years back to get in touch with the Winchesters. The demon would owe them a favor if they took a few of the little hellhounds and dealt with the Proprietor of the brutal operation. It had been the first time even a whisper of a demon That found some thing repugnant had been mentioned in any of the Children’s presents it had been an educational conversation. Uncle Bobby her mother and uncle John had cleared out the compound in the cave system linked to hell below Danbury Connecticut connected to their sewer system. They had had to pose as government workers clearing out a fat body from the sewer system the hazmat suits and smell or enough to make Even a Winchester Claustrophobic. They had set the place ablaze and exercised any demon That crossed their path they were a grand total of three which was a rather large concentration for the region but the pups had been in surprisingly good condition. For their circumstances Susan had kept patches the runt of the hell hound litter and the rest had been safely delivered via reinforced salt lined horse trailers to Crowley at a dirt Cross Roads In the middle of the Nevada desert. Her mother had had to wash her hair six times a day for a week to get the stench of Sulphur and sewage out of it uncle Bobby and uncle John had just said screw it and shaved Their heads completely. At the time it had been rather entertaining but that was beside the point she desperately needed to finish this book before Harry was conscious, Otherwise there wouldn’t be another opportunity for reading texts of this nature for the rest of his visit. Her best friend had a habit of attracting danger and With that combined with the Winchester luck she anticipated quite a bit of activity this summer Not just at the market.


End file.
